10 Ways To Annoy Kaldur'ahm
by Nightwing's-Assistant
Summary: Annika gets kidnapped by Kaldur'ahm and she's trying to figure out ways of annoying him into giving her freedom…ten ways to be exact. Sound like a stupid story? Read it and find out (:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So I'm suffering from a little bit of, you guessed it, WRITERS BLOCK on my other stories… So my wonderful friend JKul (nickname) her username is RoyalBlood18 anyways...she has given me the most wonderful idea! Soo here it goes! And Merry Christmas. Oh and this is during Invasion.**

"Batman to cave, Black Manta is at it again he and Kaldur'ahm were seen near happy harbor. Send team alpha, ASAP." Batman says

"Great to see you too Batsy" I mutter

"Feel like some action, Sparrow?" Nightwing asks

"Meh, I may as well." I say putting on my domino mask.

"Ok, Sparrow, Miss M, SB, lets go. Mal you're in charge" Nightwing says while we walk toward the Bio-Ship. I walk inside and my eyes fill with joy, as they always do when I see my beautiful chair

"Ooh! My chair! " I yell dramatically hugging my chair. M'gann tries to hide her laughter while Superboy simply smiles.

"Are you done? We have work to do" Nightwing says

"Hm, give the boy a black suit and suddenly he's too mature to have some fun." I mutter

"Annika, stay whelmed, I just want to get back and relax" he smiles

"Uh huh, fine let's go." I say smiling

We travel in silence, not an awkward silence though, a relaxed one.

"Two minutes until Happy Harbour" M'gann says breaking the silence.

"Oh I see him! Can I fight him! Pleeeeaaaaasssseeeee" I whine

"Fine, but be careful, this isn't sparring practice" Nightwing says

"I know, I know" I mutter

The Bio-Ship goes into camouflage mode and stops in mid air. M'gann opens a hole at my feet, I am about to jump through it until I hear someone clearing their throat.

"Yes?" I ask looking at Nightwing

"Turn invisible Annika, did I not say be careful?" He smirks and I snap my fingers and vanish. I jump through the hold and land softly on the ground, I see Kal about ten feet away from me. I smirk to myself and walk closer to him, when I'm close enough I start walking around him planning to attack from behind, and then I ruin and step on a twig.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Kaldur yells

I smile, but stay invisible

"Long time no see Kaldur" I say smugly

"I know that voice." He says thinking aloud

"Ooh harsh 'Lad, I thought we were friends! You forget me?!" I say using a movie cliché.

"Ah, it is you Annika" He asks walking in circles trying to spot me

"No, it's Batman" I say sarcastically.

"Well I hope you do not miss me too much" he says

"Oh I'm heart broken." I spat at him

"Annika, lets play fair,turn visible and we'll fight that way?" He reasoned

"A villain, fighting fair? Hilarious!" I say

"Well how about like old times, no powers?" He tries again

"Right Kaldur'ahm I use no powers, and you electrocute me last second. No!" I yell

He suddenly stands still. I take this as my chance and walk up behind him.

"Boo" I whisper as I kick his legs from under him.

He quickly gets up, and takes his water bearers out, he shifts it into a hammer and starts swinging aimlessly.

"You are gonna have to do better than that 'Lad" I say chuckling

"You know Annika I do not have to play fair anymore," he says shifting the hammer into two swords, I turn visible, tired of the lack of action.

"Ah there you are Annika" he smiles

"Hi 'Lad" I say kicking him in the stomach

"Are you not going to call for backup?" He asks

"Aw! 'Lad do you know me at all? I don't ask for help" I say as a look of determination crosses my face. He walks up to me, smiling, I try to kick him in the face, only resulting in him catching my leg and throwing me to the ground. I pick myself back up and punch him in the face, he glares daggers at me and slaps me hard on my face splitting my lip in the process. I still stand tall, and walks toward me, I back away slowly, trying to think of a plan, and he still walks on. Typical me, I walk too far back and trip over a root sticking out of the ground.

"Oh Annika, you always were clumsy" he says chuckling.

To Kal's surprise I do a back roll, kicking him in the face in the process, and raise to my feet. I punch him in the stomach, and I start laughing.

"You look funny when you're winded" I say my laughter turning into a cackle

'Annika' I hear Nightwing in my mind

'Little busy Robbie' I think back

'You should come back to the ship, it looks like Kadur is winning' he says

'Winning? He's losing bad! Are you even watching this!?' I ask

'Yeah, but-' he's about to say something but quickly changes his mind.

I punch Kaldur'ahm in the face, but miss, he grabs my hand roughly and throws me into a tree.

"Clumsy indeed" he says laughing as I black out.

I wake up and see Kaldur standing over me triumphantly.

"Uh can I help you?" I ask rudely

"Well lucky for you, all the pods are full." Kaldur says obviously annoyed at the fact

"So you're telling me you are setting me free?" I ask smiling innocently

"No," he says "It means I'll be in charge of you" he huffs

"Which means?" I ask

"You can't leave my sight" he growls

"Oh really?" I ask aloud perking up

"Yes," he says "Wait, why do you seem so happy about that?"

"No reason" I smirk

**A/N: And the glorious annoyance begins! So Annika will happily annoy Kal. I hope you like it so far...Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY GOSH 2 favourites? And 2 follows? THANKS GUYS! Anyways I decided to update my glorious story (:**

Kaldur sits at his desk, busy with some planning

"Whatcha plotting? Kallie?" I ask

"Please Annika, do not call me that" he replies not looking up at me

"But why Kallie? I like it" I reply smirking

"If your plan is to annoy me into setting you free, it's not going to work" Kal says his voice sounding boringly calm

"Oh, but it will Kallie, trust me" I chuckle

"Annika, please, I'm trying to work"

"But 'Lad!" I whine "I'm so bored!"

"I bet Nightwing is happy you're gone" Kaldur replies

"No! He misses me dearly, just like you did, why else capture me?!" I laugh

"Do you laugh at everything?" He sighs

"Pretty much yeah." I smirk

He sends me a look, as if to say, 'shut up Annika' so I do, but not before grabbing my iPod and putting on my favourite song.

"Toupee, or not toupee, that is the question!" I sing joyfully off key.

"Anni-" Kal starts

"It refused to stay, as it all turned grey, oh, William Shakespeare's receding hair" I continue.

Kaldur sighs, and I take this as my chance to sing louder and more joyfully

"Please excuse the pun, it's hair today, gone tomorrow, so be thankful for what precious locks you have!"

"Annika, I will-" he starts and I walk up to him and pet his short blonde hair while continuing my song. "To pay or not to pay that is the question, and by the way I just gotta say thank the Lord, I'm not going bald!"

"Annika pleas-" I walk away from him and sit down on the cot I awoke on.

"And if I may quip, my curls and I are just like heaven 'cause rest assured, there'll be no parting there!" I continue

"I give up, Annika you-"

"But should my head get bare like Friar Tuck or heart chased a swallow it makes me smile 'cause I know just what I'd do!" I get ready for the big finish

"Yeah, if I had more wigs than I knew what to do with

I'd open a second hand store and if you ever went bald, you'd recall it 'cause I'd cleverly call it, 'Rugs From Me To You'" I finish, power sliding on the glazed floor.

"Are you finished, Annika?" Kal asks rubbing his temples, obviously annoyed by my wonderful singing.

"That song, yes, would you like a different album? Or how about a different singer altogether?" I grin at him

He stays silent, probably hoping for me to take it as a hint to shush. Too bad for him, I don't like subliminal messages.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase, hakuna matata, ain't no passing phase! It means no worries! For the rest of your daaaaaays! It's our problem free, philosophy, hakuna matata!" I sing gleefully

"ANNIKA!" STOP SINGING SONGS FROM THE LION KING, OR ANY OTHER DISNEY MOVIES!" He yells, his relaxed voice raised angrily

"So, Owl City then?" I ask

"No! No Owl City! And no Lion King!" He yells

I stay quiet for a moment, Kaldur looks pleased with himself for shutting me up, and returns his attention to his paperwork. I smile evilly and switch my iPod to another song.

"BARBARA MANATEE! YOU ARE THE ONE FOR ME! SENT FROM UP ABOVE! YOU ARE THE ONE I LOVE!" I sing off key

Kal releases a deep sigh, and presses a button on his control panel.

"Father, have any pods been emptied?" He asks trying to relax his voice

"No son, although if the young hero is of any problems brainwashing may be tried, though she may end up brain dead." Black Manta replies. Kaldur'ahm doesn't look happy with the response. But takes his finger off the pager.

"If my lips ever left my mouth, packed a bag and headed south, that'd be too bad, I'd be so sad." I sing quietly Kaldur still doesn't look pleased, but keeps quiet.

"Kallie, this song is a duet. You have to sing too. C'mon just say this: 'I see. That'd be too bad, you'd be so sad?', and then I say 'that'd be too bad'" I explain

"Annika, I am not going to sing along with you" he says

"Fine, I'll just put my iPod on speaker, and we will listen to this-"

"Alright! I'll sing" he says interrupting me.

"Yay! Ok, you say Archibald's part, and I'll sing Larry's part! Okay?"

"Yes Annika-"

"Good! Here's your part!" I say handing him a piece of paper. "Ready? Lets start!"

"If my lips ever left my mouth, packed a bag and headed south, that'd be too bad, I'd be so sad." I sing a second time

"I see, that'd be to bad, you'd be so sad," he sings

"That'd be too bad" I reply

"Annika this is silly." Kal says

"Well I should hope so, it's called 'Silly Songs With Larry'" I say laughing "How about I skip the the part where you don't have to talk?" I ask

"It would be preferable if you skipped to a part where neither of us have to talk, I can do my work, and you can stay quiet." Kal says

I ignore him and continue:

"Ten days after I turned eight, got my lips stuck in a gate! My friends all laughed. And I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crow bar and I had to spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with this kid named Oscar who got stung by a bee - right on the lip - and we couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week because both our lips were so swollen, and when he did start speaking he just spoke Polish and I only knew like three words in Polish except now I know four because Oscar taught me the word for lip: Usta" I sing quickly

"How did you even-"

"Shh!" I scolded and pointed at the paper I handed him earlier. He slimed over it for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed when he found the correct part.

"Your friends all laughed, usta, how do you spell that?" He reads

"I don't know" I reply knowing this all from memory

"What am I doing? I should be doing work!" Kaldur scolds himself

"That's the wrong line!" I yell "Everybody's got a water buffalo, yours is fast but mine is slow, oh everybody's got a water buffalooooooooooooooooo!" I sing

Kaldur sighs, "Annika, Annika, Annika"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Veggie Tales, Owl City, and The Lion King.**

**A/N: remember the review button has no enemies...:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey Christmas break started, so expect more chapters! I started this on the 21st of December, and I'm still alive so I figured I'd write some to celebrate! Aha I'm just kidding, who's ready for an annoying Annika? I know I am!**

"Kallie! I'm sooooooo bored!" I yell annoyed behind him. He sighs and hunches his back.

"Annika, entertain yourself," he says "Read a book"

"No! I read all the time!" I reply

"Well think of something to do Annika" Kal tells me

"Hmm I could sing some more I gue-"

"NO! How about you clean?" He reasons

"'Lad! That is sexist and demeaning!" I yell at him

He ignores me and slouches back into his chair.

"Hmm what else can I call you 'Lad?" I ask

"Maybe you should try my name?" He asks

"No! That's too boring! How about Aques, that sounds good."

I say

"Aques?" He asks

"Cause you're Aqualad" I remind him

"I do not got by that name anymore" Kal tells me

"And your point is? I still call you 'Lad" I reply

"I know" he says sighing.

"Aqueo taco. I'm still bored! And I don't want to wear this uncomfy uniform if you aren't gonna use my super hero name. Can you park somewhere and call Nighy Nightwing and ask him to bring some of my clothes?" I whine

"Annika, we are not only in the Atlantic Ocean, also I am not in control of the ship." He replies

"Well I can't wear this for the rest of the time." I remind him

"That is a good point Annika, I will ask my father if we can stop at a mall," he answers pressing the paging button "Father the captive is going to need a few changes of clothing, permission to ask if we can-"

"KALDUR! PUT YOUR PANTS ON!" I scream at him

"Stop off somewhere?" He finishes but not without shooting me a death glare

"Very well, bring Tigress along, keep an eye on the captive" his father replies

"KALDUR! STOP TWIRLING! YOUR GOING TO GET DIZZY!" I yell right before Kal takes his finger off the pager.

"Annika," he scolds "Why are you so embarrassing?!"

"Nothing better to do." I reply

"We are stopping at the mall, but not without my second in command" he answers

"Are you and her...together?" I asks grinning

"No, she has a boyfriend" he says blushing

I burst into laughter at the awkwardness in his voice, and he glares at me again.

"Let's go to the mall, 'Lad" I say

The ship pulls up to the pier of Gotham, my home. I walk up the dock, with Kal, and Tigress watching my every move. Tigress told me to call her Ash, which only resulted in me trying to guess her name.

"Is it Alisha?" I ask

"No"

"Annalise?"

"No"

"Bethany?"

"No!"

"Touchy touchy" I reply smirking

We walk into the mall, I see all the Christmas decorations. I smile and run into my favourite store, dragging Kaldur, and Tigress along.

"I want this one! Ooh and this one! Oh and I can't live without this one! We can't forget this one! Oh this this! This one too!" I scream grabbing clothing and throwing it into Kaldur's arms. I then rush him to the fitting room and take the clothes from him, slamming the door shut in his face. I quickly change into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top, then I run out of the fitting room toward Kal.

"I'm Aqualad! I'm Aqualad!" I scream running around Kal, and Tigress, who is trying to hide her obvious laughter. Before Kal can grab my arm, I run right back to the fitting rooms and change into some clothes Tigress lent me. I grab all the clothes that were in the change room and bring them to the cashier.

"He's paying" I say pointing to Kal.

"Alright, tell him that it will be $98.99" she says smiling

I run to Kaldur and tell him the cashier is waiting for money. He hands her about $150

"Keep the change" he says smiling sweetly. I burst into fits of laughter, and he shoots me a glare, but I see him blushing. We leave the store, and I scream.

"What? What is wrong?" Kal asks looking worried.

"Come. With. Me." I demand running toward a load of Christmas decorations. The line it too large to see what we are waiting for, although I already know.

"What is it we are waiting for Annika?" Kal asks

"It's a surprise!" I shout, we wait for about an hour and we are next in line. Finally a VERY tall parent, has moved out of the way, and Kaldur sees what we have been waiting for. His mouth drops when he sees eight artificial reindeer, two angry high schoolers in elf clothing, and a fat man in a red suit.

"Annika, we are leaving NOW!" Kal yells at me

"Not so fast Kallie boy, I have a phone, I could call Nightwing right now, and he'll save me." I say my tone even and superior.

"Annika, we took away your cell phone" he says narrowing his eyes

"Which is why I stole hers" I say pointing to Tigress. She quickly checks her pockets, and her eyes go wide. I only smirk in response.

"Who's next?" A grumpy elf asks

"Ooh! Ooh! We are" I reply in a singsong voice.

"Step right up" the elf says.

"Ok Kaldur," I say in a really loud voice "Tell Santa what you want for Christmas!"

"Kaldur is it? Come sit on my lap son" Santa says

"Go ahead Kallie, the big man won't hurt you," I say my voice still loud but my tone softer.

"Awwwh!" A bunch of middle school girls gush walking by, or standing on the second floor looking down. Kaldur reluctantly walks over to Santa and sits on his lap.

"Ho ho ho! Hello son! What would you like for Christmas?!" Santa asks

Kaldur shoots me a glare, I smile and start walking toward him.

"He is very shy, a picture would be wonderful though." I say smiling sweetly. "Smile Kallie!" I say as the elf is about to take a picture. He continues to glare at me, so I walk up to Kaldur and crouch beside him.

"Smile Kallie" I say softly holding up Tigress' cell phone, with Nightwing's number already punched in. He shoots me one last glare, then he smiles, a very fake, but good enough smile.

"Good boy!" I gush and move so the elf can take the photo. I walk down to the elf and she hands me the photo.

"Thank you!" I say handing her a twenty I took from Kaldur, this morning. She smiles and thanks me for the tip.

"ANNIKA, WE ARE LEAVING! NOW!" He says very angry.

"Ok, let's go Kallie" I say skipping out of the mall, with my bags of clothes.

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! And remember The Review button never gets annoyed! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so I've had writers block for this story...and now ia have writers block for my other one...I just can win... Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or veggietales or whatever I bring up in this chapter...except the idea...that's all me**

"Kaldur'ahm," Black Manta's voice says over the pager. "I am putting you in charge of your old team. You may plan their demises, keep the prisoner as a hostage, she may still be of use to us." He says

"I HAVE A NAME!" I shout, Kaldur covers my mouth, obviously not wanting me to yell the pants thing again.

"Thank you father, this is a great honour." Kal says respectfully and removes his hand from the switchboard.

"Annika, you are creative, can you think of anything?" He asks me

"Uh, NO!" I yell obnoxiously, he exhales slowly.

"Annika, I'm not as amazingly talented as you, at annoying people or choosing their fates." Kal says trying to flatter me.

"Flattery," I say "Will get you no where, Kallie" I say, he sighs again and rubs his temples.

"I'll throw you in a pod if you don't help me!" He says intimidatingly

"Ha! If you could, you would." I say smirking

"True." He says

"Ok, so you've tried, flattery, intimidation, and simply agreeing with me." I smile "Anything else?"

"Yes, I will detonate a bomb in Mount Justice if you refuse me further." He says

"Fine, fine." I say "But I must warn you, you will NOT enjoy this."

"Why will I not-" he starts

"I think this will be best expressed through, song" I smile saying the last part dramatically

"Oh" Kal says sulking, I smirk

"Oh no, what you gonna do? The king likes Anna more than you or you,"I sing motioning toward Kaldur and Tigress. "Oh no what you gonna do? You gotta get her out of here."

"What does this have to do with-" Kal asks

"We could throw them in the dungeon, we could let them rot in jail. We could drag them to the ocean have them eaten by a whale." I sing joyfully

"Annika, I appreciate the help, but do you have to sing?" Kaldur asks me

"Yes. We could, throw them in the Tigris*, let them float a while, and we'll all sit back and watch them meet a hungry crocodile. Put them on a camels back, and send them off to Ur, with a cowboy hat without a rim, and a boot without a spur. We could give them jelly donuts and take 'em all away. Fill their ears with cheeseballs and their nostrils with sorbet. We could use them as a footstool or a table to play scrabble on, then tie them up, and beat them up, and throw them out of Babylon!" I sing

"Annika, where is Babylon?" Kal asks me

"Really?! That's what you are wondering?!" Tigress yells

"I'm not sure where Babylon is Kallie," I say smiling "And obviously Kallie is getting used to me, and my weirdness."

"Ok, Annika, I'm going to get a pad of paper, you stay put and think." Kal says walking out.

"Ugh finally!" I say walking toward the control panel. I press a button, hoping for random guards.

"Uh, hello, what sector is this?" I ask making my voice deep like Kaldur's.

"Sector 7, do you have a cold Kaldur'ahm?" The guard says

"Hah! No, it's Annika," I say my voice normal again.

"The captive?" The guard asks

"Ahem, I have a name you know." I say annoyed

"My apologies, Annika, my name is Ramour" the guard says

"Hey Ramour, can you do me a favour? Can you find out why Manta Man still wants me here?" I ask making myself comfy in Kaldur's seat.

"I already know, Annika, he believes you are weak, that your bond with Kaldur'ahm will make you believe that Kaldur is still a good guy." Ramour says

"Why thank you, can I call you Rammy?" I ask smiling

"Uh sure." Rammy says

"Hey, wait, I may or may not have a boyfriend." I say firmly.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Ramour says

"Ugh! Sicko!" I yell into the microphone. "I'm hanging up on you Ramour, you are too awkward." I say annoyed, but hiding my laughter. I choose another button.

"Hello, this is Tigress, what sector is this?" I ask talking like Tigress

"Sector 4 Tigress." The guard says simply. I can tell he's not gonna be any fun.

"Wanna hear a joke?" I ask using my own voice again.

"Uh, okay" the guard says

"YOUR FUTURE!" I yell over the microphone "Badum-tss" I say mimicking a drum.

"Wanna hear another joke?"

"Not re-"

"The fact that you think you'll win!" I say laughing obnoxiously "Wanna hear one last joke?" I ask

"No!" The guard says

"Knock - knock." I say

"Who's there?" The guard asks reluctantly

"Banana"

"Banana wh-"

"Knock-knock"

"Who's there?"

"Banana"

"Banana wh-"

"Knock-knock"

"Who's there?"

"Banana"

"Banana wh-"

"Knock-knock"

"Who's there?"

"Banana"

"Banana wh-"

"Knock-knock"

"Who's there?"

"Banana"

"Banana wh-"

"Knock-knock"

"Who's there?"

"Banana"

"Banana who?"

"Knock-knock"

"OH MY GOODNESS, IM HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! JUST TELL ME WHO'S THERE!" The guard yells

"Banana" I say trying to contain my laughter he calms down and responds

"Banana who?"

"Knock-knock"

"Who's there?" The guard says sighing

"Orange"

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" I finish the lame joke and practically die of laughter from how annoyed this guy got.

"Badum-tss" is the last thing I say before hanging up on this guy too.

"Hmm, my iPod has almost lost its charge, it's down to 20%" I say aloud pouting "No matter, I shall find an electrical outlet!" I yell taking my charger from my pocket.

"If I were an electrical outlet, where would I be?" I ask walking around the room. "Ah! Found one!" I say unplugging a grey cord that was plugged into the wall. I plug my iPod cord in and hear the glorious sound that means its plugged in. I take my iPod and walk as far as the cord allows, making it all the way to the control panel. Perfect! I look for the speaker button as I sit down in Kaldur's chair, putting my feet up on the desk. I take the microphone and lean back in the chair, making myself comfy.

"HEY, HEY. HEY! This is MC Anna, coming to you live from- wouldn't you like to know." I say over the PA to the guards in my best radio voice. "Now listen up! I'm gonna play some beautiful music and ya'll are gonna dance like there's no tomorrow!" I say into the PA "And don't worry, Manta man can't see or hear you." I say putting on the music. I look at the video feed and smirk as I see a few guards actually dancing, and some are trying to contact Manta Man. "Uh, uh, ah, you can't contact Manta, silly, don't you think I'd unplug the receiving comm link? Silly Billy!" I say happily into the microphone, I smile when I see a record button on the remote, i click it and smile as all the dancing is being recorded. I hear footsteps coming toward my position and I quickly turn off the music from my iPod and grab the microphone "This is MC Anna, signing off, stay awesome!" I say quickly as Kaldur walks into the room.

"I am sorry Annika, I was unable to find any paper." He says sadly

"Well, you can't win them all Kallie, you tried your best." I say smirking. Kaldur smiles gratefully at me and sits in his chair, he gently takes the microphone,

"All sectors report." He demands, as I hold in a laugh.

"Uh Kallie, I think they are too busy," I say replaying the recorded dancing from before. Kaldur looks wide eyed at the screen and I simply smile and sit down.

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so while I'm suffering with writers block on the next instalment of the "Hi,there" series (and I can't think up a title) I have decided to write some of this... A story that I've neglected for quite a while. So enjoy!**

I grin at Kaldur from my cot, as he sits at his desk quietly.

"You know what I'd LOVE to do right now?" I ask sarcastically.

"What would that be?" Kaldur asks quietly.

"Lets go shopping, I could use something to read, and maybe some music." I say grinning still.

"NO! NO MUSIC! And as for a book...I believe I have a book on the history of submarines, I can lend it to you if you'd like." Kaldur says, not looking up from his work.

"Tempting, but I prefer books with story lines." I reply dryly. "Oh I've got it! Lets go to a convention!" I yell happily, "I could be Sparrow, and you can be Black Manta!"

"May I ask what a convention is?" Kaldur asks, with an eyebrow raised.

"A place where nerds go to hang out with other nerds, and they dress up! And I can be me, and you can be you! Or you know-your Dad!" I yell happily, suddenly Tigress walks in, followed by Icicle Jr.

"UGH! It you!" I say angrily, pointing to Jr.

"The feeling is mutual, Blondie." He replies snakily. "I'm just here to tell Kaldur'ahm that his pop says we can take a break, maybe go back on land." Jr says, moving to talk to Kal.

"Could you remind my father that the prisoner, is my responsibility and she shouldn't leave my sight, does that mean she can come too?" Kallie says to Jr. who walks away pouting.

"Kallie!" I whine, "I don't like him! He is a jerk!" I yell, ugh I really don't like him.

"Yes I get that, but he will probably not talk to you, seeing as he likes Tuppence now." Kaldur says quickly.

"Oooh!" I grin, "Kallie knows all the drama!" I say and snap my fingers.

Kaldur groans, and talks to Tigress quietly, I think about singing the K. I. S. S. I. N. G song, but refrain. Kaldur said to the team that he was still upset that Tula died, so I won't be too mean.

"The boss man says 'as long as you remove all her electronics, and keep an eye on her at all times, then the prisoner may come along.'" Jr says, quoting Manta Man exactly.

"I have a name..." I mutter quietly.

Jr ignores me and continues, "I'd go, but I'm not the biggest fan of Blondie here so... I think I'll spend some time with Tuppie." He says and walks away.

"Ugh FINALLY!" I yell as Jr leaves.

He pops his head in and glares at me before looking at Kaldur, "You know when the Light kidnapped her we put a collar, and a gag on her...just a suggestion." Jr says looking solely at Kal.

"Well if they did that, then I couldn't do this," I say turning invisible, I walk over to Icy and punch him hard in the face, most likely resulting in a black eye. I turn visible and walk back to Tigress and Kallie both hiding smiles.

"You'll regret that!" Jr says and runs to go tattle on me.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get off with a warning." Kaldur says lightly, as we feel the ship (or is it a submarine?) rise onto land. I screech and run to go put my Sparrow costume on, as I hear Kaldur and Tigress chuckle behind me.

After I change, I run back to Tigress and Kallie, Kaldur is getting all dressed up in his Black Manta outfit, and Tigress is dressed as Tigress.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell, walking up to Tigress.

"What?" She asked.

"You can't just be you, cause you're a lesser known Villain, you have to be someone people know...well you have black hair, you could be Zatanna!" I yell happily.

He horrified look just causes me to grin, "Or you could be Cheshire..." I say trailing off.

"I'll go with Zatanna, but where would I get a costume?" She asks me, I grin and walk outside.

We get to the convention me as Sparrow, Kaldur as Black Manta, and Tigress as Cheshire. After half an hour of arguing I finally got my Cell phone back, I called Roy and asked him to bring Jade's Cheshire outfit, he asked if I wanted a rescue party, but I told him that I'm secretly spying on the Light and the Reach.

He finally agreed and Zeta-ed to where I was and then I thanked him when he gave me the costume.

So currently Kaldur and I are teasing Tigress' hair to make it as insane as Jade's (yes Kaldur does know how to tease hair) When we are finally done, we exit the 'Manta Flyer' and head to the convention.

We walk in, and I am so overwhelmed by the amount of people. And the amount of superhero Cosplays is amazing.

Many people run toward me and complement me on my 'costume'.

"Wow that's great!" A young girl dressed as Black Canary says smiling at me.

"How did you get that so realistic!?" An Artemis cosplayer ask me.

"Wow! That is so great! Mind taking a picture with me?" A Nightwing cosplayer asks me, holding out a camera.

"Thank you!" I say to the Black Canary "it was a lot of hard work and checking Google for pictures to get it so realistic." I say to the Artemis. "And I'd love to do a Nightwing, Sparrow photo shoot with you!" I say to the Nightwing.

As I am about to leave, I see Kaldur and Tigress being mobbed as well, I smile and continue outside for the photo shoot.

The Nightwing and I take some great photos, him catching me, me sassing him, us both doing handstands, us perched on top of a building, and plenty of others.

"My name is Josh by the way." The Nightwing says to me as we take another photo, this time is in fighting stances.

"I'm..." I trail off, should I say my real name? Or is that in an essence telling him my secret identity? "I'm Danika." I say smiling lightly, at least it's close to my name.

"Hey would you like me to send you these photos Danika?" Josh asks me.

I smile, "yeah sure I'd love to see them! My email is Daniisgreat , send them there okay?" I say grinning at him.

"Alright." He says back. As I am about to leave, someone yells "wait!" I look back and see the Artemis cosplayer holding the camera, by this time, Kaldur and Tigress are behind me, ready to go. "You have to let my OTP happen, can you two please kiss?" She asks, I look at Josh in horror, sure he's dressed like Dick, and well Dick and I have kissed before but this is some random kid, I've never met him a day in my life, but I don't want to let down the girl.

Josh looks at me, and he grins a thought suddenly occurs to me, that grin is very familiar, and that Cosplay is too good to be just a Cosplay. I look at the boy closer, "may I take off your mask?" I ask him softly.

"Go right ahead, Blondie." He says.

I smile as I take off his mask, to reveal crystal blue eyes, that I know all to well. Dick was this Josh all along. I smile at Grayson, "So you still want that kiss?" I ask smirking.

"You know I do, Danika." Dick says back, using the name I used, that I now realize is our ship name.

I move closer to Grayson smiling as our noses touch, and I kiss him lightly, until I hear the camera signal that the picture was taken.

"Hey Josh," I say looking at Dick. "Call me." I say grinning and walking over to Kaldur and Tigress.

Suddenly I hear Dick in my mind, obviously the team is here, I wonder why..., but Dick probably asked miss M for a link.

'So how's everything going with the whole kidnapped thing?' Dick asks me.

'Oh you know, I'm learning about their plans, Kaldur isn't as bad as everyone thinks...the usual.' I reply.

'Well stay safe, and I'm glad we had this talk, and that kiss.' Dick says, and almost instinctively I put my fingers to my lips, already missing Grayson, oh well, I still have more ways to annoy Kallie.

When we get back to the Manta Flyer, Kaldur tells us about his lousy time.

"People asked me if my armour was made out of paper mâché! This fine crafts work, is not strips of paper being held together by Water, Flour, and glue!" He says angered.

"We we could have dressed you up in something else... But I doubt you'd like it." I say quickly, as Kaldur perks up suddenly.

"How about next time, I'll be Black manta and you can be Sparrow! Sound like a plan?" I ask smiling!

"Yes Annika that is a great idea." Kaldur says unenthusiastically.

"Great! I hope this fits!" I say throwing my shoes at him. "Think of it this way, if you hated this one, imagine next years, while wearing my costume. I for one am excited!" I say and sit down on my cot.

"What was it that one girl asked for, with the picture, what is an OTP?" Kaldur asks confused.

"Oh have I got a lot to tell you! Classes start tomorrow! Don't be late!" I say and lay down, to go to sleep.

**A/N: so yeah...I haven't done this for a while... It's been so long I don't even remember what chapter I was on... Anyways the third instalment of my 'Hi there' series still doesn't have a name...and my writing buddy is off at camp...so if someone wants to PM me ideas for titles...you can (: anyways...**

**FOLLOW FAVOURITE REVEIW OR ALL THREE!**


End file.
